


The Echo in the Mirror

by QueenOfNerds713



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Creepypasta, Gen, It's like a creepypasta., My own story - Freeform, Never trust a reflection, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: No fandom. My own story.Raven is a lonely girl. She has no friends and is stuck playing alone everyday.Well... Until her reflection starts talking back to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well... All I can say is...  
> Don't expect a happy ending.  
> This is creepypasta based after all.  
> ;P

"Would you like some tea, miss patterson? Why yes! Yum! This is delicious! Why thank you! Why don't I get you some cookies too?" The doll then hopped towards a cut-out cardboard box and bring back a pink jelly bean. "Here you go! It's freshly made!"

A large hand then proceeded to pick up the treat and devour it with a silent hum of pleasure. The one that ate said bean then picked up the second doll, holding her close to the first. "Yum! This is lovely! But what shall we do now? I don't know..."

Quickly becoming bored of the dolls, the girl placed them back in her shoebox before going in search of a new playmate.  
The young girl with long grey locks and piercing green eyes then skipped down the stairs in the hopes of finding a family member, if not, then a way to entertain herself for the time being. A loud curse then interrupted the silence as a smash echoed through the house. The young girl, hearing this, turned her attention to the noise and quickly followed it to the kitchen. Cautiously, the girl opened the door to see her mother on her hands and knees, sweeping up what looked to be the remains of a plate. She approached her mother in an attempt to aid her.

"Raven! No darling, you'll cut yourself." But the girl didn't listen as she picked up a large piece which damaged her skin. With another curse, the mother stood up to grab Raven's arm and dragged her to the sink. "For goodness sake Raven, why didn't you do as you were told?"

The green-eyed girl didn't reply, only staring as her blood dripped down her hand and into the water. In truth, the reason she didn't listen was because she wanted some attention. You see, Raven's family lived in the middle of nowhere and the nearest town and school was atleast a mile away, so there was no neighbourhood kids or close friends she could visit, well, if she had friends. The young 7 year-old was kind of an outcast, pushed away from the other kids because of her unique looks. You see, most green-eyed people were more grass green or forest green, but Raven's were as bright and beautiful as Emeralds, this made many of the kids envious because their parents or anyone's attention would immediately go to the little girl instead of them. She had no friends in school, but she did not care (ok, maybe a bit), as she preferred to go exploring in the nearby woods and play in the river, but that was before her parents found out. So now, she wasn't aloud to go outside without a guardian or supervision. Which, of course, infuriated the young girl, because the only adult around was her mother, as her father was always at work, and always had things to do instead of entertaining the lonely kid. So, like today, she was stuck alone in her room playing with her dolls.  
She desired to have a sibling. Many a night she had tried to convince her parents to give her a brother or sister, and many more she had searched the sky for storks or looked under the nearby farmer's cabbages, but never found anything.

After her mother had rapped up her hand with a plaster, she told Raven to go play and stay out of the way. Silently sulking, the girl marched back to her room and collapsed onto her carpet.

"I wish I had a sister." She whispered, almost in tears.

"You have me." The girl then shot up from her position on the floor and scanned the room in search of the voice. "Over here!" Turning around, she came face to face with her tall mirror. She looked into it, expecting to see her reflection, but was met with a new sight. There stood a different girl then herself in the glass, this girl had white hair that was as long as herself and wore a large Lolita type dress, with matching gloves, which descended to her knees. Her skin was as white as snow and her eyes her hidden behind her fringe-styled hair. She looked like an angel.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, clearly not as scared as any matured person would be.

The girl smiled kindly and tilted her head slightly. "My name is Echo, and I'm your new sister!" The girl calmly stated.

Not questioning anything about the situation, Raven ran to the mirror in hopes of cuddling her new family member, but was met with a hard surface. "OW!" She yelped as she rubbed her aching nose. The girl in the mirror only giggled.

"Be careful sis! We've only just met, I don't want you to break yet." Raven looked back at the angel like girl and couldn't help but grin. This girl was amazing, she was beautiful and kind! Not to mention being her sister! Her grin faulted as she remembered why she had no friends.

"Do you have eyes like me?" She asked, hopping that her new sister shared her flawed trait. But when Echo pulled back her hair, she wasn't met with emerald, but her reflection. Echo's eyes WERE mirrors. It was both creepy and beautiful.

Interrupting her though, Echo's hair fell back into place as she looked at Raven and said: "Let's play a game~" Raven's grin returned.

\---

Ever since that day, Raven has never felt alone. For hours on end she'd sit in front of her mirror and converse with the white-haired angel. It was wonderful, she finally had a friend and family member to be with her all the time, and she loved it. Of course, it seemed that her parents didn't like Echo, because everytime Raven spoke of her or dragged her parents up to see her, they'd act as if Echo didn't exist. But of course she existed! I mean, who would Raven be talking to otherwise?   
But her parents not acknowledging Echo wasn't the only problem. Raven ached to touch Echo, to hold her hands and hug her, to feel safe for the first time in months. But she couldn't, because Echo was in the mirror.  
But that didn't stop her from having a good time with her new sister. As she quickly found out that she could speak or see the angel-like girl through any mirror, and so began carrying a handheld one around everywhere.  
The kids that pushed or picked on her quickly began to keep their distance and only send creepy glances instead. 'Whatever, they're probably just jealous that I've got a cool sister!' Raven thought to herself.  
Echo was cool indeed, she was kind and supportive, always stirring Raven onto the right path. The pair played and chatted away every day, and Raven enjoyed it. But... after a while, she began to notice that Echo seemed sad alot of the time, so, being a good sister, she decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Well... You see, I'm trapped in here. In the mirror, it's really boring. So, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Echo asked.

"Anything sis!" Raven exclaimed, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her new best friend or even upset her.

"Switch places with me." The mirror stated simply.

"What?" The small girl asked. Why would she want to switch places? Did she not want to be there?

"It will only be for a few minutes, I just want to feel the outside again. Please?" Echo begged.

Raven thought back to her time spend with Echo, it had been the most fun she had in years. Echo had proven trustworthy and kind. The least she could do was return the favour. She looked at Echo, dress spread out around her as she sat on her knees, arms folded on her lap and the small look of hope that captivated her face.

"Ok! What do I have to do?" Raven asked, hopping up to a standing position. Echo did the same as she looked back at the young, clueless girl. She then extended her hand and it dissolved through the mirror, coming up onto the other side.

"Grab my hand." She said simply. Raven stared at the gloved hand before her, before taking it into her palm. All of a sudden, she felt lightheaded and everything became bright, the last thing see saw was Echo's once kind smile turn into a crazed grin, before she was violently pulled into the mirror.

 

Everything was white, so much so that it gave her a headache. Once she regained eyesight, she turned around in search of the white angel, but found only a mirror. Slowly walking up to it, she saw that in the mirror, was her room. All her toys and drawings still scattered across the floor as they had been but moments ago. There was no sign of Echo. Raven reached forward, but was met with the barrier that was the mirror itself. It didn't take long before panic set in and she was pounding at the glass, crying, calling for Echo. But nobody came.

Exhausted, Raven collapsed onto the ground and curled into a ball, sobbing her eyes out before slowly reaching a light slumber.

 

A small tapping noise awoke her. She got up and turned to the mirror, there stood Echo. But this Echo was different; her once white hair was now a night black and her beautiful dress was replaced with a small sweater and jeans. She even looked older, as she originally looked Raven's age, but now she looked like a decade had past. But the most shocking change was on her face, the once lifeless mirrors were replaced with emerald green eye. Raven's eyes.

Immediately, Raven reached up to her own face and froze when she felt cold glass meet her hand. She cried, but unlike before, no tears came out.  
"Why?" She asked the thief she had so easily trusted. "Why d-did you do this? Why did y-you lie? W-Why did y-you t-take my eyes?!" 

Glancing at Echo, she saw no regret or sorrow in her eyes, there was no kind or crazed smile. There was nothing, Echo's face and features held no emotion, and when she spoke, it was as empty as death itself. "Because little Raven, I do not desire to stay locked away in a mirror for all eternity. Surely now you can understand."

She did. Everything was white, there was no colour or sound. She couldn't feel anything, not even the movement of her own body. Nothing. It was as if this world was a void of nothing. A world with no monsters, no light, no darkness, no screams and no movement. This world where not even death existed.

Turning back, she looked at her sister. "Then why were you here? Who are you?"

For the first time since her betrayal, Echo smiled. "I am the Echo in the mirror. A demon created from the shards of the underworld, so powerful that not even death herself can touch me. I was the glitch that was never meant to exist. A mirror. A reflection of nothing. I am both something, and nothing. You and I, we are both exactly the same, and yet completely different."

"I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't" She spoke once more in monotone. "You are a mortal. You live, grow, breed and die. I do not. You feel love, hate, anger, sorrow and more. I do not. You beg, hope, plea and hide. I do not. I do not feel or experience these things, Raven. Because I am those things. I am the reflection of life and death. I am everything and nothing. I am an Echo."

Her crazed grin returned as Raven sat there shaking. What was this creature? This demon that had disguised itself as an angel. How does something like that exist? Things like that were only in fairytales! Raven slowly opened her mouth to utter her thoughts when the door in her room opened up and her parents came in. Excitement filled Raven, her parents were there! "MUM! DAD! HELP! PLEASE!" She screamed.

Her father slowly approached Echo, before grabbing and hugging her tight. "How's my birthday girl?" Echo giggled as Raven's father showered her with affection. But the once green-eyed girl just froze, staring at her father as he hugged a fake. Turning to her mother, she saw that she held a camera and took a photo of the pair.

"Mum? Can we all get a picture in front of the mirror?" Echo asked the couple in a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course sweetheart! Come on Abby!" The couple surrounded Echo and unknowingly took a photo in front of their real child. Raven began screaming again, calling and begging to be noticed. But nobody heard. "Well, that's a keeper! Now come on! We have a reservation at your favourite Italian restaurant in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, sure! Just give me a moment." The couple nodded and exited the room without ever hearing their daughter's calls.

"What are y-you going to d-do?" Raven asked.

Echo only smiled as she went to the corner of the room, a blind spot in the mirror, and came back with a sledgehammer. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "Oh little birdie, it's been fun playing with you. But I'm afraid our time is up." Echo held the hammer up. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of your parents." The once empty face was now replaced with a psychotic smile: Her pupils had shrunk and her grin had widened so much that it looked about to rip. "Goodbye, little birdie."

"NOOOO!!!" Raven screamed as shattered shards filled the gravityless air and silence took over. Turning back, the mirror was gone, as were all and any shards that came of it. Spinning around, she saw nothing. No mirrors. No shadows. No sound. No Echo. Just white.

 

She couldn't even hear herself cry.


End file.
